The present invention relates generally to fiberboard containers formed from folded blanks which are adapted for the shipment of bulk, flowable materials.
Bulk flowable materials are frequently shipped in large corrugated fiberboard containers of a size such as to require mechanical handling and thus shipment and handling atop a pallet. Oftentimes it may be desirable to be able to quickly unload the contents of such a bulk container into a receptacle at the shipping destination, and there are advantages to being able to unload or dump the bulk container through its bottom. While various types of container designs have been proposed which incorporate such a bottom unloading feature, none have been totally satisfactory.